


The day he woke up

by Sociopathicnutellaeggplant



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bad end, Blood, Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Violence, sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathicnutellaeggplant/pseuds/Sociopathicnutellaeggplant
Summary: Senkuu sees that Taiju has finally woken up. They can't keep their hands off each other. What will happen when Taiju's love for Yuzuriha is exposed?





	The day he woke up

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my bestie   
> I know how much you love this sort of stuff ;)

Taiju ran to senkuu, wanting to ravish that body of his. He embraced the other man and whispered seductively into his ear, tracing the "e=mc2" embroidery on his shirt "I've missed you, daddy". Senkuu quickly removed Taiju's vine pants and tied them around his wrists. "Daddy's missed you too.". Taiju moaned at being restrained. Senkuu smirked at Taiju "tell me what you want, baby girl" senkuu said in a husky, seductive voice that almost made Taiju cum "I want you to put it in, Daddy!" Taiju cried, not being able to wait any longer. Senkuu forced Taiju onto the ground, both forgetting Yuzuriha was in the tree directly behind them. Senkuu bundled several pieces of spiky hair together and shoved them up Taiju's ass. Taiju moaned out "Yuzurihaaaa!" As he came. Senkuu growled Taiju "what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He turned Taiju around and shoved his face into the ground "calling out that bitches name!". Taiju began choking on the dirt and Senkuu began to cry "I've been waiting hundreds of thousands of years for you! How could you still not want me!" He cried and began to cut the spikes of hair off that was shoved up Taiju's ass "were you thinking about her the entire time?!" Senkuu shouted as he grabbed Taiju by the hair and turned him around to face him. He shoved the pieces of hair that pieces of shit on the down his throat "she's dead and you can join her!" Senkuu shouted louder and began walking toward the tree that held Yuzuirha "I'll make sure of it!" He claimed the tree and cut the vines that held her "YOULL BOTH FUCKING REGRET THIS!!" He shouted as loud as he could before throwing Yuzuriha toward the choking Taiju. She shattered into pieces, shards embedding themselves into Taiju, causing him to bleed in various places. Senkuu jumped down from the tree, a mad expression on his face "I'll end you both" he grabbed a shard next to Taiju and the other began struggling to defend himself, still choking on the pieces of hair "I'LL END YOU BOTH!" Senkuu shouted as he began stabbing the shard into Taiju's body over and over again. Taiju cried out in pain, tears falling in a silent beg. Senkuu ignored his pain and continued to slice into his skin, relishing how the blood stained the ground below. When Taiju finally went still, Senkuu let out loud sobs and fell down onto Taiju, embracing his bloody body "why did you choose her?"


End file.
